


basilton and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

by bothpessimistic



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, BDSM, Biting, Blow Job, Bondage, Bottom Simon, BoyxBoy, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Baz, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Rimming, Smut, SnowBaz, Sub Simon, Top Baz, just a lil though, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothpessimistic/pseuds/bothpessimistic
Summary: simon loves an angry baz. he loves being tortured and abused. great thing that today baz had a shitty day. always works out in his favor.also baz is a 100% top and you can NOT prove me wrong. please. id like to see you fuckin' trYone of my longer ones. good or bad? i have no idea.





	basilton and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adored_pisces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adored_pisces/gifts).



Simon had the day off. A day full of hanging out with Penelope, watching dumb reality television, and napping whenever he pleased. All that was missing was his boyfriend Baz. 

Baz had a final today. Simon already finished all of his. Thank Merlin for that. Today was Baz’s last day before Christmas break, so they could now relax all day for two whole empty weeks. 

The front door slammed shut loudly which caused Simon to wake up from a glorious nap. Baz couldn’t be home yet? He checked his clock and it read 4:30 pm. Right on. 

Baz grunted into the apartment. What was going on? Simon rolled out of bed and went to go check on his boyfriend. 

“Fucking shit fuck!” He yelled, flopping face-first into their worn sofa. 

Simon smiled. It was almost funny seeing him angry. “What’s wrong love?” He asked, running a hand down his muscular back. 

Baz sat up and grabbed his wrist tightly. Simon winced. What the fuck. 

“Literally get away from me, Snow,” he growled. Noticing the scared look on Simons features, his grip and eyes softened. “Please, I had a shitastic day.” 

Simon was stubborn. He really was. So he sat down next to Baz. “No,” he whispered. “Talk to me, Basilton.” 

Baz sighed angrily and moved to the other side of the sofa to get away from Simon. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Try me.” 

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes despite moving closer. “Just family stuff and my finals went kind of haywire.” He grabbed Simon’s hand, kissing the knuckle. 

Simon raised his eyebrow, smirking slightly. “Care to go into more detail, love?” 

“Maybe later, let me cool down for a sec, baby.” 

Smirking, Simon climbed on top of Baz’s lap, wiggling like a cat trying to make herself comfortable. “Care to put your anger to good use?” He licked a stripe down from his ear to his collarbone. 

Baz grinned and grabbed Simon’s blonde, curly locks. Nothing like a good ol’ snogging session to make him feel better. “Explain to me what you want, baby boy.” 

Simon whined softly as Baz continued to pull his hair. “Destroy me, daddy,” he said softly into his ears. 

Baz wrapped his hand around Simon's neck with a soft grip, not enough to choke him at all, and picked him up, legs wrapped tight around his waist. He used his teeth to scrape Simon’s neck, not enough to draw blood or turn him, but enough to make Simon moan like a mad man. 

“Shh, love,” he whispered, licking over his new neck bruise. 

Once in the bedroom, Baz threw Simon onto their queen-sized bed quite roughly, making a huge thud noise when Simon hit the bed. 

Settling himself between the smaller boys legs, Baz began to take their shirts off. Noticing that Simon was trying to touch himself, he forcefully pinned his wrists above his head. 

“Keep them there,” he warned, letting go and getting off the bed to grab one of his ties from the closet. Baz tied his wrists above his head, pulling the knot tight enough so Simon couldn’t move them. 

“Daddy,” Simon whined, writhing his slender hips. “Please, do  _ something. _ ” 

Baz pressed kisses all over his face and made his way down to Simon’s pelvis. “Want me to suck you off, baby boy?” 

Simon answered with a loud whine. His face was flushed and his hair was a wreck. This was such a beautiful sight for Baz. 

“That doesn’t answer me, Simon.” He growled, licking around his belly button. “Use your words.” 

“Please suck me off,  _ please, _ ” Simon begged, trying to break free from the restraints. 

Baz grinned, pulling down his boxers (Simon never slept with pants on) and rubbed his dick gently. Simon moved his hips, trying to gain more friction. 

Suddenly stopping his movements, Baz once again wrapped a hand around his neck. “Stop moving, Si,” he demanded, using a dark tone of voice. It was scary almost. “Or I won’t touch you.” 

Simon suddenly went still, small whimpers still escaping his mouth. He glanced down at the hand around his neck and sighed. This was hot. Baz never choked him before. 

Noticing this, Baz began to tighten his grip on his neck, hopefully, tight enough that there would be a ring of bruises around the slender neck. Smiling, he finally let go and began to jerk Simon off. 

He teased him by kitten licking around his shaft, adoring the small moans falling off of Simon’s lips. 

“M-more.” 

Baz slapped his stomach gently. “Uh uh, you don’t call the shots here, my love.” 

Simon whined loudly, writhing slightly. He knew Baz loved his whines and movements. He knew Baz couldn’t help himself when he acted like this. 

Baz chuckled and shook his head. He got up off the bed and began to walk out of the room. 

“Baz?” Simon asked softly, tears forming in his baby blue eyes. “Where are you going?” 

The taller boy stopped in his tracks, crossed his arms, and leaned against the closed bedroom door. “You aren’t listening, Snow,” he snarled. “Why should I touch such a naughty boy who  _ does not listen?”  _

Hearing this, Simon began to shiver. This was so hot for him, listening to Baz’s growls and absolute anger. He needed to catch Baz on his bad days more often. God. 

“Please,” Simon begged. He added a soft “Daddy.” 

Baz’s eyes softened, but there was still shadowy darkness to his face. He walked over and rubbed a hand down Simon’s features. “Beg for it, slut.” 

Simon sat up, his arms sore from being held above his head for so long. “Please,  _ please _ touch me. I need you, and only you, to fucking hurt and touch and fuck me right now!” He yelled eyes screwed shut. “I’ll be so, so, so good, Daddy, I promise.” 

He juts out his bottom lip and looks at Baz with his infamous puppy eyes. Baz smirks, pulling on his hair roughly. “Okay, I guess,” he sighs. “But you have to earn it…” 

Simon smiles, biting his lip slightly. Baz pulls him up so he is sitting and reties his hands so they are behind his back now. Baz kisses him roughly and licks the inside of his mouth, listening to Simon sigh into his actions. 

“Suck me off, baby” Baz demands softly, pushing Simon down. “Then I will think about fucking you.” 

Simon nods exasperatedly and allows Baz’s dick to come halfway into his mouth. It was hard to give a proper blowjob with no hands. Baz knew this and wanted to challenge Simon. 

“That’s right,” Baz moaned, grabbing his hair and moving his head for him. “Let me fuck your face.” 

More and more of Baz’s lengthy cock goes into Simon’s pretty mouth. It hit the back of his throat, causing Simon to gag slightly. 

“Shut up,” Baz mutters, abusing his mouth even further. Simon looked so fucking pretty like this. Pink, plump lips around him, hands tied behind his arched back. How did Baz ever get so lucky? 

Once satisfied, Baz pulls Simon up so he was sitting on his lap, long legs straddling his thighs. Baz kissed his lips softly. “Suck on my fingers, love.” 

Simon nodded and allowed Baz’s slender fingers to enter his mouth. He allowed his tongue to lather them in his spit. His eyes met Baz’s dark ones, who was watching in awe. 

“Okay,” Baz says, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. He reached behind Simon and allowed one finger to enter him. Snow was always so tight, no matter how much he abused his hole. 

Simon let out a moan and Baz used this as a cue to enter another finger, pressing his lips against Simon’s neck. 

“Ride my fingers, pretty boy,” he whispered ever-so-softly into his ear. 

The smaller boy began to bounce and ride on his slender fingers, scissoring them out. 

“Always so bloody tight for me, Merlin.” He muttered, more to himself than his boyfriend. “You think you could take another?” 

Simon nodded. “I can take  _ way  _ more than three fingers, Baz,” he giggled softly into Baz’s pale neck. 

Baz chuckled and added said finger. “Oh really now?” He asked, tone of voice softening. “We will just see about that, Si,” 

He fingered Simon continuously, pressing down on his prostate every time without fail. “Fuck.” 

Pulling out his fingers, Simon let out a soft whine. “Please fuck me, daddy.” He moaned. “I’ve been so good.” 

“Yes you have, my love,” he said, grabbing the lube on their nightstand and slicking up his own dick. “How do you want to be fucked?” 

Simon beamed and looked up as if he was thinking really hard. Then he thought of it. He leaned into Baz, licked the shell of his ear, and said: “I want you to pound me into the mattress. Break the fucking bed, Baz.” 

Baz grinned darkly but then frowned. “I’m going to have to retie your hands again.” 

“You could just let me have them free.” 

“Not gonna happen, baby.” 

Simon pouted as Baz flipped them over and retied Simon’s hands for the third time. Without warning, he slapped into Simon fully, not letting him adjust first. 

“Fuck!” Simon moaned loudly. 

Baz leaned down and began to leave gentle bites across his tan chest, licking over each one when he was finished. He moved his hips slowly at first, not completely destroying Simon. Not yet at least. 

Pulling his lover's legs tighter around his waist, Baz began to relentlessly slam into his baby boy. He whispered sweet nothing into his ear, a complete 180 from his persona before. 

Baz must have known the exact location of Simon’s prostate because he hit the exact spot each time he pounded him. 

“D-Daddy,” Simon sighed, arching his back as if to demand attention on his own dick. “Please.” 

He understood. But not yet. Baz pushed Simon down, letting him sink into their mattress as he continued to fuck the life out of him. Simon kept rewarding him with his lovely moans and whines. 

“Simon, I’m going to cum,” Baz sighed, moving faster and harder. 

“Yet you won’t touch me-” 

Baz pulled out of Simon and jerked himself off, spilling into his hand. Simon hated being came in. They won’t have a repeat of last time. 

“What was that, love?” 

Simon rolled his eyes, gesturing to his dick, beet red and flush against his tan stomach. “Still have not cum, Baz.” 

“Shit, sorry,” Baz said frantically. “Come sit on my face, baby,” 

Baz untied Simon, who in turn stretches his arms out. They ached badly. 

Simon smiled as Baz laid on his back. He loved sitting on his face. But Baz never let him do it. It was one of their ultimate rewards due to Simon adoring it so much. 

The small boy made his way up his body, eventually straddling Baz’s head with his thighs. He began to lazily stroke himself, feeling free from his old restraints. 

Baz began to eat him out, igniting pretty moans from Simon. He attacked his hole with his tongue and mouth as Simon came to orgasm. 

“So c-close, daddy,” Simon sighed, writhing his hips slightly. Baz smacked his ass to make him stop. “Sorry.” 

After a couple of minutes of this, Simon came all over his stomach with a glorious moan. He moved off of Baz’s face and laid next to him for a second, panting heavily. 

“Sorry if I was too much,” Baz apologized, sitting up and grabbing a wet washcloth from the bathroom for the cum on both of their skins. 

“Nope!” Simon said cheerfully, wiping the stickiness from his stomach. “I need to get you mad more often.” 

Baz scoffed playfully, lifting Simon up and pulling him into his embrace. “I fucking love you so much, Simon Snow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> another smut for my bb gorl brooklyn. queen, love that hoe. 
> 
> i go back to school in a week :( ugh. also, this not harry potter which is kind of wild for me because that is all ive been writing for a year now. love carry on though. already preordered wayward son. 
> 
> my next smut will be wolfstar, however. so. yeah. ;) 
> 
> also! im taking requests now so email me or comment or send me a bottle message of kinks n' shit that you would like to see. i'll write anything. 
> 
> thank you for reading babies! comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
